Chaos Theory
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: Sequal to Blood Red Memories. What happens when you just bury your problems and don't face them head on? Eve's back and just as crazy as ever. But what does she want this time? Remember, Hell hath no fury... like a womans scorn.
1. Chapter 1

_'I often wonder, just how much you can press he human psyche, before it snaps. Is it different for some people? The amount of stimulus they can take? Where does that fine point between 'sanity' and 'insanity' lie, and just how far can he be pushed before he's teetering over the edge?_

_'There I go again... thinking about him. It's not time for him yet. Not nearly. He should be out of my mind until the time is right to go back to him. To show him the new me.'_

Eve's starteling green eyes opened, shining in the sunlight of her luxurious bedroom.

_'1st mistake: Letting me go. Left up to my own devices, you never know just quite what I'm capable of. 2nd mistake: Thinking I wouldn't come back. Thinking I wouldn't want solace. A year can change a person, Eiri, lets see just how much you've--_

_'No! Not now! Be patient. You are Eve. Right now. In this moment, you are Eve. The beautiful, mysterious politican's fiance. You have an idenity to uphold. A mask to wear. 3rd mistake: Pissing me off.'_

She sat up, a grin on her still tan, beautiful face.

_'Never piss a woman off and give her power. Hell hath no fury...'_

"Oh, so you're awake."

Eve raised her eyes to meet the blue ones in front of her.

_'There it is. Everyday, he greets me with that **stupid** happy grin of his. His teeth are all white, and perfect, he's always smiling. Always happy. This baka named Jon.'_

Jon scooted his firm, boxer clad body next to hers, his robe sliding off his shoulders and his skin brushing against Eve's.

"Good morning, Sweetheart."

_'Till death do us part, huh? Not a bad idea.'_

Jon leaned in for a kiss, and Eve turned away.

"Oh, you can't still be mad about me being late to dinner last night?"

_'Moron. I'd completely forgotten about that. Never give a woman reason to guilt you.'_

Eve turned away again. Jon settled for a kiss on her shoulder.

"I thought we made up for that--."

_'Yeah, with a whole 15 minuets of sex. With looks like these, you'd think he'd be a god. But I spend a lot of time faking. Hm. That's funny. I never had to fake it with--_

_'Stop it! Not now!'_

Jon's kisses traveled up to Eve's neck, his fingers running through her now blonde hair.

_'He loves me. He's head-over-heels in love with me. So madly he can't see the truth. That I'm using him. That when I get ready, I'll cast him aside like a used tissue. He loves my body. Every curve and patch of skin. The dip of my hips, the sway in them when I walk. My flat stomach that he rests his head on. This soft grin. These green eyes. The mystery that lies behind them. He loves the new Eve I've created. He knows nothing of the former me. He loves this illusion. This form.'_

"Go away." She told him

_'He looks up at me. Such harsh words so early in the morning. But as long as they come from these red lips he loves them. I frown, almost feeling bad.'_

"I have to get dressed." She amends

_'He's nodding and bowing like some idiot.'_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jon replied "I guess you are still a little mad." He sighs, sliding off the bed "Hell hath no fury..."

_'He leaves, heeding my command. This never fails to make me smile. Having a powerful lover wiling to do my every order is a power trip you can't being to imagine. As I slide out of my large comfy bed, and into my huge bathroom, I realize just how good I've got it._

_'I'm giving everything away. I'm risking it all._

_'The shower spray is cold today. I don't understand why. I turned it on hot, but it still doesn't warm my bones._

_Nothing does, except for him.'_

"I will have you back. I will have my revenge."

_'Hell hath no fury...'_

"I will reach out and clasp you--."

_'Hell hath no fury...'_

"You won't get away this time."

_'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No one is mine but Eve and Jon. All other Gravi characters belong to Maki Murakami... so please... don't sue.

_'Chaos theory states... well very simply... this: What you do; any little thing that you do, the paper you didn't recycle, the pencil you dropped, the person you fired, it all can have greater consequences later. Life is one big chain reaction, each event feeding off of the one prior to it, and influencing the one after it. And karma is a kick in the nuts. Eiri, your little mistake is about to come back and haunt you. You know what they say about payback? Well, I'm the bitch.'_

Eve's eyes scanned the view from her window. The sun shown outside, reflecting off of the beautiful sakura trees in bloom.

_'The world sickens me.'_ She thought, running her fingers through her hair, as she rocked on her feet in the emptiness of her study. _'People. No, people sicken me. They can be so happy. So easily satisfied, so at peace. But not me. I'm never done. Never satisfied. Not with '**him**' still...'_

She sighed, biting her lip.

_'I almost envy people. I envy their spirits. Their souls. I envy their sanity.'_

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed.

_'Jon.'_

"Is something wrong?"

Eve didn't respond. Something was in fact wrong. Something was horribly wrong. She just didn't know what.

He changed the question.

"Do you want something?"

Eve smirked.

"I want a lot of things baby." She replied

"Name them. Tell me what you want and it's yours."

_'I really do have it good. What a perfect baka I've chosen.'_

"Anything?" Eve asked

"Anything." Jon reassured her

"I want..." Eve began, moving away from him and walking around the study "I want... my sanity."

Jon laughed.

"Honey, you have your sanity. You're 100 sane."

Eve scoffed.

"No I'm not." She said. "Far from it. Everyone is. Ther is no one completely sane person. Everyone has issues. Problems. Demons." She looked down at her sharp blood red fingernail "Some more than others." Her eyes met his again "So, anyone who claims to be completely sane is either lying, insane... or not very bright."

Eve's hands went to her hips.

"So Jon. Which one are you?"

Jon didn't respond. He was puzzled by this woman. His love never ceased to amaze him with what she said, the places she took his mind to.

"Anything else I can get you?" He asked

Eve smirked.

"Yeah. There's a lot of stuff." She said "But babe, I need you to do something for me."

"Name it."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

Eve ran her fingers along his chest through his silk shirt.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"That you need me."

"More than I can stand."

Eve grinned harder, bringing her lips just inches from his.

"Then do me one favor."

"Yes."

"For the next few weeks, don't ask questions."

Jon cocked his head at her.

"I'm going to ask you to do some pretty strange things, so... just trust me... they're for the best. The best for me anyways."

After a beat, Jon nodded.

"Jon?" Eve asked after a beat, once again moving away from his "Is there a hardware store near here?"

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yu-yu Yuki!" Shuichi shouted "Come join me!"

Yuki sighed, rubbing his temple at his overly energetic lover.

"Baka ne!" Yuki yelled "Shut up!"

Shuichi winced, Yuki had yet another headache, from once again overworking, and Shuichi decided it would be a good idea for him to get out and swim at the beach, but Yuki, who was so afraid of getting sunburned refused and only sat on their lawn chairs under their umbrella.

"Please!" Shuichi said, equally as loud, and winced again as a pained face came to his lover's.

Yuki's eyes followed Shuichi as he got out of the water, walking across the sand towards him.

_'Wow, that exercise regimen did him good. I have to remember to thank Tohma...'_

Shuichi had almost a flawless body partly thanks to a strict exercise schedual that Tohma and K had forced him into. Yuki had thought it was pointless until he noticed the wonderful results. The water ran off his slinder shoulders and down his tawny chest and across his toned stomach. Yuki's breath caught a bit as his eyes roamed appreciatively over his lover's body, marking a trail for his hands to travel later.

Shuichi knelt next to him, his hand reaching out and touching Yuki's beautiful face.

"Are you okay?" He asked just above a whisper

Yuki started to yell at him, scream 'of course he wasn't okay', but then he saw the genuine worry in Shuichi's eyes. He sighed, pulling Shuichi's wet form close to his.

"I'll be fine." He murmered softly

Shuichi smiled, nesteling his head deeply into Yuki's chest, breathing in the intoxicating scent of coffee, cigarettes, cologne and endorphines that was Eiri Yuki. The past year had been unbelievable. Shuichi would have never imagined that he could be so happy. BAD LUCK was doing great, and was even getting popular overseas. He had release hit song after hit song, and Yuki had produced four bestsellers, one right after the other. And as a couple, Shuichi thought they couldn't be better.

_'He's been so nice to me lately. He even holds my hand in public! And that kiss the other day...'_

Yuki had come to pick Shuichi up from work, and had greeted him with a breath taking kiss, which Shuichi suspected was more for the eyes that were checking him out than for him.

"You're awuful quiet." Yuki commented after a while

Shuichi nodded again, sliding into Yuki's lap, toying with the hem of his black swim trunks.

"Something wrong?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"I just... have a feeling..."

"A feeling?"

"That... something bad is about to happen."

A.N. Actually, not too much to add here. scracthes head Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading... if anyone still reads this story still... sob

Baka ne you fool


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, of course they don't belong to me. If they did... well... I really wouldn't be a fanfic writer now would I?

'_There are times I feel compelled to question myself. To stop and think about why I do what I do. Why I live like this. Why I ever got involved with the angel known as Eiri Yuki.'_

_I smile at that word. Angel. He is that. An angel with golden wings stretching out towards the sun._

_Oh how I hate that sun._

_It warms his soul, sending sunlight and love into those deep crevices and wounds that I've worked so hard to dig and carve into his flesh and soul._

_He's being healed._

_He's slowly slipping away from being my fallen angel._

_I can't take that. I won't take it._

"Eve?"

'_That sun. That... sanity... I'll break it apart.'_

"Eve?"

Eve lifted her eyes up to that of her fiancé.

'_He looks nice...'_

"Are you alright, Honey?"

She cocked her head at him, a confused look forming in her green eyes as they ran over his expensive suit.

'_He may be lousy in bed, but that man does have a taste for fashion.'_

"Huh?" She asked

"You've been standing in the doorway for 15 minuets."

Eve blinked a few more times, taking in her surrounding. Sure enough, she was in the front hallway, halfway between toeing off an expensive high heel, her bag clutched loosely in her hand.

"I–." Eve began, blinking again "I'm alright."

Jon stared at her, askew for a few moments, and then shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Here." He said, extending his hand "Let me take your bag."

"No!" Eve said, a little hastily "No..." She repeated, calmer "I– I've got it... And..."

She stopped short, looking down in the hallway, spotting a shining pair of dress shoes, too small to be Jon's.

"Jon? Do we have a visitor?"

Jon nodded.

"Yes, someone for you actually."

Eve's breath caught.

"For me?" She asked

He nodded, geusturing towards the living room. Eve smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, and walked further into the house, her heels loudly sounding through the hall towards the living room. Her breath caught when she got there.

"Hello Eve. It's been a while."

Eve swallowed, feeling her pulse increase.

'_What's he... doing here? How'd he find me?'_

"Eve?" Jon asked "Is everything alright?"

Eve shook her head to clear her thoughts. She then looked up at Jon, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah." She said, turning to face her visitor. "But... I think Mr. Seguchi and I would like to be alone for a while."

"See, baka? I told you this would happen."

Shuichi sighed, wincing in fear of his lover, grateful that Yuki was unable to see his face. Yuki was leaning over a chair in the bathroom, his arms and chin resting over the back of it while Shuichi tended to the sunburns on his back.

"Does this help?" Shuichi asked, gently rubbing aloe into his lover's back

Yuki nodded, reluctantly.

"We wouldn't have to go through with this if you'd listened to me."

Shuichi was once again grateful that Yuki couldn't see his face, as a smile graced his lips. He was swiftly swept up in the earlier hours at the beach, when he finally convinced Yuki to come out from under the umbrella. Well, more like forced, when he took the umbrella and ran away with it, Yuki in close pursuit behind him.

Eventually, Yuki gave up, and agreed to childishly spalshing around in the water with his young baka, taking his revenge out on him by hoisting him up in his arms several times and dunking him under the water. They'd even spent the rest of the day building a sandcastle, which Yuki imagine still stood because of it's massive size.

The two probably would have continued to stay at the beach, if not for Yuki begining to feel pain in his back, and coming home to the realization that he was severly sunburned, not only on his back, but even the backs of his legs.

"Do you want me to tend to your legs now?" Shuichi asked softly.

After a beat, Yuki nodded, not wanting his lover's skilled fingers to leave his back, but becoming uncomfortable by his legs cry out for attention.

"You'll have to lay down." Shuichi replied

Yuki nodded once again, standing up, severly relaxed, and walking, almost floating into the living room, where he lay down on a large fluffy rug, pulling a pillow off of the couch and placing his head into it.

"Shu." Yuki said softly

"Hm?" Shuichi answered, kneeling next to him

"Before you start, can you do me a favor?"

Shuichi nodded, then upon realizing the action would be lost by Yuki's closed eyes, spoke:

"Yes."

"Get me a beer and a notepad and pen."

Shuichi cocked his head at the strange request, but none the less, abided and retrieved his items.

Yuki had felt a burst of energy and creativity at the simple touch of Shuichi's hands. Shuichi was like his personal muse, and ideas and thoughts were coming to him at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Yuki? Can I stop now?'

"No."

"My fingers hurt."

"No."

"My wrist is starting to cramp up."

"No."

"And my knees are..."

"NO!"

Shuichi gasped a bit, but nonetheless continued working, a bit slower than usual. Yuki mentally scolded himself for being so harsh, but he knew that if Shuichi left his skin, he would loose all inspiration.

After a while, Shuichi could take it no longer, and let his body fall to Yuki's who was strangely still.

"Shu?"

"My fingers are too sore."

"Shu."

"And my knees are sore from being on them for so long."

"Shu?"

"And I.."

"SHUICHI!"

Shuichi's violet eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"You're laying on my back."

"Yeah?"

"My SUNBURNED BACK!"

"Oh!" Shuichi shouted, immediatly getting up and moving to the aloe again, spreading a large amount on his hands, and brought his hands roughtly back down to Yuki's back.

"Ow!" Yuki yelled, rolling out of Shuichi's way and standing "Son of a bitch!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuki!" Shuichi said "Here, I'll be gentle. I promise."

"No..." Yuki said, sighing and rubbing his fingers through his hair "The moment is lost. I'm taking a shower." He muttered, walking away

"But... you already took..."

"I'M TAKING A SHOWER!" Yuki yelled, slamming the bathroom door

Shuichi winced, realizing that Yuki must be in a lot of pain, since this was even crankier than normal. His eyes then caught Yuki's temporarily abandoned notebook from the corner of his eye. He looked over at it, and picked it up, smiling at the contents.

"It's been a while Eve."

Eve crossed her arms, staring across at Tohma Seguchi, her eyes narrowing.

"You're looking well. I like the hair."

Eve smirked, cocking her head, but not replying.

"You look like you're living pretty well too." Tohma continued, looking around the room, fingering things "You always did have expensive tastes."

"Well, you know, I like the finer things in life."

"Hm." Tohma said, looking almost amused "A new life, new house... new _husband_?"

"Fiancé." Eve corrected, eyeing the ring on her finger

"You don't love him." Tohma stated

"You know, it's funny just how convincing money can be." She replied, cocking her head to the side "Anyhow, it s no concern of yours. What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you find me?"

"You're not known for being able to keep a low profile... _Eve_." Tohma answered, letting the name roll off his tongue "He doesn't know, does he?'

Eve shook her head, her blonde hair swaying from side to side.

"Jon... lives what I like to call... a _selective_ life." She replied "He only hears and sees what he wants to hear and see. He wanted a beautiful, nice housewife. He sees a beautiful, nice housewife."

"Not much for modesty are we?" Tohma asked

Eve shook her head again.

"Never was." She replied "But that still doesn't answer my question." She said, pacing the room, her heels clacking loudly

"I just went down the list of all the attractive, wealthy men in a 100 mile radius. Narrowing it down was pretty easy. He had to be rich; obviously; attractive, famous, powerful, and single."

"That last one is a toss up." Eve admitted, and off of Tohma's look explained "You'll find that I really don't care if a guy is single or not. I can easily get rid of a spouse."

"Not Shuichi."

Eve winced at that name, but forced herself to remain cool.

"That's because he hangs to Eiri like a leech." She said disdainfull

Tohma laughed softly. Eve shifted, her bag becoming heavy in her hands.

"Is it hard?" He asked after a while

"What?" Eve asked, her hands running over her dress, once again smoothing it

"A nervous habit." Tohma commented, before continuing "I mean, is it hard to remain... sane?"

Eve blinked a few times.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Kyoko. You're legally insane."

Eve hissed.

"Don't call me that."

For a momet, Tohma's eyes lost the happy-go-lucky shine that they'd had, and his glare rivaled that of Eve's. But then the look softened once again.

"Sorry, my mistake." He replied, continuing "Is it hard to remain... normal? To not..."

"Freak out and kill people?" Eve asked "A little."

Tohma was taken back by her calm. He swallowed a little, taking in her form, which looked so different, before continuing.

"Those are expensive shoes."

"They were a gift." Eve replied, grinding her heel

"You shouldn't do that. It'll wear them down."

"There's more where they came from."

Tohma chuckled, his eyes bore an amused look.

"Nice dress... beautiful things..."

"You forgot about my china dinner sets and my three BMW's. What's your point?"

"You have it pretty good." Tohma continued, nearing her slowly "So, I'm going to give you some advice." Once again, his eyes lost their shine, and darkened, flickering with rage "Keep it. Stay here, Eve. Don't come back to Tokyo. To Eiri. Stay in this beautiful mansion with your expensive things and nice husband–."

"Fiancé." Eve corrected.

"Stay, and hold onto what little sanity you have left. Becuse if you do return... it won't be Eiri coming after you. It'll be me."

Eve smirked.

"Wow Tohma, I'm almost impressed. The big bad president of NG coming to scare me. I'm flattered." She took a step towards Tohma, causing him to step back "But, first mistake: Coming here. Don't **_ever_** come to my home, and threaten me. You don't understand what kind of power I have right now, and just how badly I've been itching to use it. Second mistake: pissing me off. I do as I please, Tohma, I always have, and I always will."

Tohma swallowed, taking yet another step back as Eve continued advancing on him

"I'm not... the same... _Eve_ you once knew. I'm so so much worse. Oh, and a small correction. I have **no** sanity left. And I don't care about this life. I care about one thing, and one thing only."

"What?"

Eve grinned, crossing her arms and dropping her bag, which landed with a loud, clink.

"Me." She continued "I will always do what I feel is best for me. And if that happens to be staying here, so be it. But, if it so happens to be going back to Tokyo, and taking what **I **want from who **I** want... hm... well what are you going to do about it?"

With unexpected quickness, Eve's foot darted upwards, kicking Tohma in the chest and sending him stumbling back into a chair and knocking it over backwards. Eve oved over to him, stepping her expensive heel on his chest.

"You fail to realize that you are now a fly in my bloody web. And I'm the black widow creeping in on her prey. And I, quite frankly, have you wrapped around my little finger, whether you realize it or not. I have connections in this country that you couldn't dream of. Extending far past my _idiot_ husband."

"Fiancé." Tohma corrected

Eve grinned, pressing harder, causing the keyboardist to gasp in pain.

"I'm telling you now Tohma, don't go head to head with me. Please?" She asked, dropping to her knees and stradeling him "Because I have nothing to loose. And you, on the other hand, have everything." She leaned in closer to him, nipping his ear, whispering "if I were you. I'd learn to choose my battles rather quickly."

And with that, she stood, stepping away from Tohma, turning her back towards him as he got up and fixed his clothes adjusting himself back to perfection. Tohma sat up the chair they'd knocked over, and walked towards the doorway.

"Oh," Eve called after him "If you happen to see Eiri. Blow him a kiss for me. And tell him to remember The Chaos Theory."

"Take my advice Eve." Tohma warned, getting further and further away

Eve sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Big mistake..." She muttered "If only you knew Tohma, just how much worse you've made things."

REVIEW REVIEW REVEW

A.N. Sorry it took so long with the update, been busy and all. But this is a nice long chapter, so it should hold you over for a while. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, of course they're not mine. Only Eve, and the baka named Jon.

'_At some point in life. I have to stop and think. To call all things into question...'_

Eve sighed, staring blankly at the crackling fireplace in front of her, she slid down further in her chair, relaxing at the feeling of the heat on her skin.

'_To wonder... really, why I'm doing this. Why I'm here. In this life. At this moment. Why I did do everything. Why I am on this endless quest. How did I wind up here? Things are so simple anymore. Revenge was a very straight line. To me, it was all simple. I do these things, to get what I want... but now... what do I want? His blood on my hands? His hand in mine?'_

Eve blinked a few times, shaking her head and attempting to clear her thoughts. She was unsuccessful, as more thoughts and questions came pouring in.

'_Am I still fine acting only for myself? Am I okay justifying my actions with these selfish reasons? Is this alright with me?'_

Blinking a few times, she sighed, rubbing her temples.

'_What am I worrying for now?'_ She thought, standing wiggling her bare toes into the soft carpet. _'Why am I thinking about **that** now?'_ She reached forward, rubbing her stomach gently, and then smoothing out the wrinkles there _'What's done is done. And cannot be undone. These actions and choices I've made... will come back and haunt me...'_

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a pill bottle, and poured some into her hand.

'_I take so many uppers, downers, and stabilizers it's ridiculous.'_ She thought, popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing. _'But they all serve their purpose... to help keep me sane. To help keep me together long enough to...'_

Her thought's trailed off as she popped them into her mouth and took them, closing her eyes for a moment.

'_What exactly... do I hope to gain... what will be gained? And what will be lost?'_

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she picked up her shoes that she had kicked off and walked out of the empty library she was in.

'_This house... the's walls... they aren't mine. Nothing is mine. And the one thing that is mine, I can't seem to want.'_

She forced her smile back on her face as she ran into Jon in the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her face into his back.

"Hey." He said, squeezing her hand gently, but not stopping peeling the pear that was in his hands.

"Hi." She replied back simply

"You're in a good mood. You seemed upset earlier."

"I did? What gave you that impression?"

"Um..." Jon said nervously "Well."

Eve looked up, her eyes meeting Jon's who was looking over his shoulder at her.

"What?" She asked

Jon didn't reply, but his eyes darted around the room. Eve took a step back from him, scratching her head, as she looked around the kitchen.

"Oh."

It was trashed. Everything was knocked off the table and out of the cabinets and was littered about the floor. Her eyes widened. She had even attacked the refrigerator too, as food lay littered about the floor, and was splattered on the floor. Glass was everywhere, even one of the sinks faucets were broken and was spouting water. Even the table was turned over and all of the chairs moved.

In fact, the only clean area in the kitchen appeared the small section where Jon was working, peeling a pear directly onto the counter because the trash can had been hurled across the room.

"Wha..."

'_I didn't even notice...'_

"You came in... and out of the blue started smashing things..." Jon said calmly "I guess you were having a bad day. Did something happen?"

Eve looked at him strangely, raising her eyebrow.

'_How can he seriously be so calm? I just smashed up his house... how can he still love me after this?'_

Jon took a bite of his pear, and licked at the juice as it ran down his fingers.

"After you did all this... you screamed that you didn't want anyone to touch anything, and stormed off into the library. You've been there a couple of hours."

'_I have?'_

"But did something happen?" Jon asked, standing next to Eve "Do you need anything? Are you unhappy somehow?"

'_This baka. How can he be like this? This... stupid... but why... why does this make me smile?'_

Eve shook her head and hugged Jon tightly, taking a bite of his pear.

"I'm fine."

"Good." He said, kissing the top of her head

'_Is this... his feelings for me... is this what love does to a person?'_

"Pretty soon, I'll have what I want..." She said

'_What do I really want though?'_

_Shuichi Yuki._

Shuichi had read it a dozen times, and there it still said it. Shuichi Yuki. Shuichi Yuki. Over and

again, scribbled across the paper again and again. Some in cursive, some in print.

Shuichi smiled, clutching the paper close to his chest. He began to wonder when his lover had lost his train of thought, and started thinking of him. At the top of the page, there were scribbled lines and ideas, but as the page went further down, and on the back side of the page, it was scribbled.

_Shuichi Yuki._

"Probably the most beautiful words I've ever heard in my life..." he murmured softly

"Baka. What are you doing?"

Shuichi's head snapped up, looking at his only towel-clad lover standing over him.

"Wow, Yuki! You're silent like the ninja!"

Yuki raised his eyebrow at him.

"You didn't answer my question." He responded, used to Shuichi's randomness.

"I... I'm sorry." Shuichi said, expecting Yuki to get upset at any moment "I was just going to pick it up... but I saw..."

Yuki was silent for a moment, until he let out a curt laugh.

"What?" Shuichi asked

Yuki reached down, gently thumping Shuichi on the head.

"Who said I didn't want you to see it?" He asked, taking the notebook from his hands.

"YUKI!" Shuichi shouted, hugging onto his lover's waist. "YOU LOVE ME!"

"Of course I do... I wouldn't have spent so much money on a damn blimp if I hadn't."

Shuichi smiled, pressing his face into Yuki's sweet smelling skin, his mind traveling back to that day. When the ordeal with Eve had finally been resolved, and Yuki had displayed his love for Shuichi on a blimp that flew over their favorite park.

"Hm." Yuki said softly, his tone gentle "Now let go."

"No." Shuichi said, sounding like a stubborn child, clinging tighter.

"Shu. Let go." Yuki said more forcefully, taking a step back

"No!"

Yuki sighed, annoying, and after a few moments of struggling, he managed to free himself from Shuichi... and his towel as well, and Shuichi sat on the floor, looking at his lover, naked as the day he'd been born.

"Shu... give me my towel."

"Nope." Shuichi said, holding onto it tightly

"Shuichi..."

"No..."

Yuki smirked, a devious look crossing his face.

"Have it your way then." He said, tackeling Shuichi to the ground, and wincing when he landed uncomfortably on his sunburns

"Yuki! Are you okay?" Shuichi asked

"No." Yuki said through gritted teeth "I'm in pain." But suddenly his voice grew seductive "I guess that means that you'll have to take care of me then... doesn't it?" He asked, laughing softly

Shuichi grinned and before pressing his lips to Yuki's murmured.

"This is going to be a long night."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Wow... I feel like I took a long time to update. I meant to get this chapter out a lot sooner, so sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and keep it up! Seriously, I live off of these reviews, they make me so happy when I get them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Eve and Jon are mine, the rest aren't.

_'I swear, sometimes I'm like a child.'_

Eve looked around the shattered remains of her kitchen, toeimng several shards of glass.

_'I throw tantrums when I don't get my way, and destory everything in my path.'_

She smiled down at the browning remains of Jon's pear peels.

_'Is that all I'm capable of? Destruction? I spread my hands to everything and no matter what it is, what I do, everything I touch turns to ashes.'_

"You're up late."

Eve turned around, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. Jon smiled at her, stepping around a pile of trash, heading toward the sink a cracked cup in hand.

"Yeah... I couldn't sleep." Eve replied

Jon chuckled, filling his cup with water.

"Hm... you couldn't get dressedeither?"

Eve scratched her head and looked down at her naked form.

_'I didn't even realize...'_

"Oh..." She said

Jon laughed again.

"You're so silly, sweetheart." He said, walking out of the kitchen

Eve turned to him, blinking.

_'Are you kidding me?'_ She thought _'He's fine with this? This isn't normal. Isn't sane. No normal person would do this... so why now? Why me? Does he really love me that much? Does love really turn you into that big of a fool?'_

She ran her fingers through her soft blonde hair.

_"When did I bleach this?" _She thought _'I don't even remember. Matter of fact, why did I?'_

She chuckled, moving over to the broom closet and grabbing the broom and sponge mop that felt foreign in her hands.

"I've become acustomed to the maids taking care of me and the house." She muttered, carefully moving the broom across the scattered shards on the floor

Suddenly, she began to laugh.

_'I think... I've wasted enough time.' _She thought

Shuichi's breath fell softly on Yuki's chest. His head was nestled in Yuki's shoulder, his mouth open, leaving Yuki praying that he didn't start to drool.

Yuki felt himself begin to smile down at his tiny lover, exhausted from several hours of intense love making.

_'I really do push him too far.'_ Yuki thought _'He doesn't have the kind of stamina that I do, and I know that him being... on bottom... must take more out of him than I give him credit for.'_

He sighed, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Shuichi's forehead.

_'You said something bad was going to happen?'_ He thought, his eyes wandering down to the barely visable scars left on his wrists. _'Shu... I think... you might be right.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I know it's been like forever since I've updated this story, but I've been so busy with all the other ones that this one has just kind of fallen onto the back burner. But I've decided that I might just place the stories that I've been updating a lot (Broken Wings, The Coffeeshop) on the back burner and work on my older ones a bit. So be expecting some more Chaos Theory soon, as well as some Stranger Things Have Happened some Orange Dream Bar, and even (back by popular demand!) Promise. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, none of the characters of Gravitation belong to me. They do, however, belong to Maki Murakami-san, who needs to start drawing, or I'm going to have to shruiken her.

"I see, a red door, and I want it, painted **black.**"

The warm water ran down Eve's shoulders and across her face, as she sang, her voice carrying out into the bedroom.

Walking past, papers in his hand, Jon stopped, pressing his ear to the door, smiling at her sultry voice.

"No colors, anymore. I want them, to turn **black**."

He heard the shower turn off, and the door slide open, and a few moments later, he heard footsteps on the warm marble floors.

"Eve..." He murmered softly, his eyes growing a warm fondness in them, as he remembered his fiance's eyes, her face, her almost childish smile...

The door opened.

"My... God..."

In the doorway, stood Eve, stark naked, dark water dripping down her body, like black veins, stained by the black dye in her hair.

"Eve?"Jon asked, barely recognizing his love. He blinked to clear his head. No, what he'd seen was right. Her hair was now pure raven.

Eve cocked her head to the side, smiling softly.

"Love," She said "I've tasted of the Tree of Knowledge." She walked to him, pressing her wet and naked body to his. "It's time to walk away from the Garden of Eden."

Yuki sat on the edge of his bathtub, staring at himself in the mirror. Outside the door, he could here Shuichi singing some ridiuclous kids song at the top of his lungs that he'd heard some six year old sing on the bullet train. Rolling his eyes, he focused his eyes back on his wrists.

_'She pushed me...'_ He thought _'To the brink of insanity. Left me teetering dangerously over the edge... If I didn't have Shuichi...'_ He closed his eyes _'I might have never come back...'_

He fingered the barely visable scars.

_'I cut myself... to see if I could still 'feel'. To see if I was sane enough to prove that I'm not insane.'_ He chuckled, tilting his head back. _'Was I even thinking this logically at the time...'_

He heard a large CRASH!, followed by a soft 'ow', and figured Shuichi must've crashed into the dresser again. But seconds later, the song resumed, so he paid it no mind.

_'You took me... out of the Garden of Eden, like you said you would... I tasted from the Tree of Knowledge, and walked in the Valley of Evil. You opened my eyes in ways I couldn't have begun to imagine.'_ He chuckled softly _'I wonder... where you are now... Eve?'_

"I see... a line of cars... and they are... painted **black.**" Eve sung, painting her nails a deep blood red. "With flowers, and my love. Both never to come, back."

She turned to face Jon, who had been standing in the corner of the room for several moments, not saying a word.

"Love, what's wrong?" She asked

"You look... different."

Eve shrugged, brushing her silken robe out of the way to move to paint her other foot.

"I looked like this when we first met." She said "Why, it is bad?"

Jon shook his head, nearing her.

"No. Not at all." He said, kneeling in front of her, placing a kiss on her thigh.

"Careful, you'll ruin my nails." Eve said

"You... look... radiant." He said, accenting each word with another kiss "Like... a black goddess."

Eve chuckled, finishing her foot and putting it on the ground, her hand reaching underneath Jon's chin, tilting his head up to hers.

"Jon. Love." She cooed "I am a goddess." She chuckled "And just as I promised. I'm going to take you out of the Garden of Eden. I'll feed you until you're plump from the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge." She stood, pushing him backwards until he fell on his back onto the bed, she climbed ontop of him, straddeling his hips "I'll take your mind to places you couldn't even begin to imagine. Depths of darkness inside yourself you never even knew existed." She leaned in close, her lips just milimeters above his "That is... only if you'll walk with me."

Jon nodded.

"I will."

Eve chuckled.

"Good."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before climbing off of him.

"Then..." She said, walking away "I need you to help me do something."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. See, I promised an update, didn't I? So sorry for the late update! I was lying in bed one night, and I started thinking about my fanfics as I often do, and Eve eventually popped into my mind, as she often does. And I'm like "Hmmm. I wonder what Eve's doing right now." So, I decided to write this chapter. Hope it was long enough for you! I'm getting uber pumped about this story again, and so be expecting more and more soon!

P.S. May-chan, take this as an early (or possibly very late ) birthday gift.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sure, I own a few of the characters in this story. But none of the ones from Gravitation. They all belong to Maki Murakami-Sensei, and probably the good people at TokyoPop.

Got it memorized?

Warning: YukixShu ... "fight"... kinda...

Eve brushed back her soft, newly raven hair, as she gently toasted a champagne against another. She smiled softly and gazed almost lovingly into the man's eyes, who in just a few short moments seemed almost infactuated by her.

"So... Eve... where are you from?"

Eve cocked her head to the side, pondering the answer. She was at some luxurious ball room banquet for Jon, who was off kissing up to some higher-ups as he often did. Running her fingers along her red satin dress, she brought her blood red fingernail up to her mouth, and slowly traced the outline of her lips.

Where was she from? Eve wasn't even sure anymore.

"All of everywhere and no where in between." She answered

She had slowly amassed a group around her, both men and women, who lived a too boring life style, and had become infactuated with Eve's egnimatic charm.

"No where in between huh?" A middle-aged woman asked "Is that so?" She chuckled softly, as did Eve, "But what brought you to Kyoto."

"The train and money from my Love." She said softly

Everyone chuckled, and then realizing that she obviously wasn't talking about Jon, exchanged awkward gazes.

"Love?" The first man asked "Before Jon?"

Eve knew she should bite her tongue, before she gave Jon a bad reputation. Before he became the politician who married a whore. But, she was so high on the luxury and money around her, she continued talking.

"Yes. My first love. Before Jon and I met. He was like... ice..." She lowered her eyes, starring at her reflection in the glass "And I was like fire. And anything that came between us, I burned to ashes."

They all chuckled nervously again, not sure if she was being literal or not.

"Figuratively?" A man asked

Eve's dangerous eyes met his.

"Literally." She said in a dark voice

Realizing that she was letting her mind wander on topics that she should save for later, she sighed and continued.

"But... that phase is over now." She said, regretfully "My wild days have sadly ended."

The first man made a mock sad face.

"He has tamed this wild beauty." She ran her fingers across her long dress

There was a moment of silence.

"So, Eve." A woman spoke up "You're such a woman of mystery. I hardly know anything about you."

"I and know nothing about you." Eve spoke "And, like you, I don't particularly care." She narrowed her eyes "I'm just more honest about it."

The woman shifted awkwardly, but nonetheless cleared her throat and continued talking, ignoring Eve's coment.

"Well... so what is it that you do?"

"Do?" Eve asked

"Your profession? Are you into politics like your husband?"

"Fiance." Eve corrected

"Right."

"No." Eve said simply "I couldn't care less about politics or the rules that govern this country, this world." She sat on the long table they were standing by, "All that concerns me, is the flesh that binds me to this body." She ran her fingers along her arm "And the obsticals that get in my way."

Her eyes met the womans.

"What I do. What my profession is, is getting what I want. I am Eve. And I liberate minds. I free things from the Garden of Eden. Allow people to open their eyes wide within the Kingdom of the Blind. To challenge all deceptions and find my own wanted truth, and use that to take everything I desire."

"And what do you desire, Eve?" A familiar voice asked. The small crowd parted to reveal Jon, looking up at Eve in curiousity. "Money, riches?"

Eve chuckled.

"No. I don't care about those things." She smiled gently "What I want, is something more than you can grant me."

"And that is?"

Eve's voice became seductive.

"To grab someone by the collar he used to wear. To lead him out of the Garden of Eden, to make him my slave as I feed him from the Tree of Knowledge."

Jon walked closer, embracing her with the intent of removing her from the table. Eve wrapped her arms around him.

"And what then?" He asked softly, so that only their ears would here

Eve chuckled softly.

"Then... I'll kill him."

"Yuki... do you... love me?"

Yuki dropped his chopsticks, and looked up, alarmed at the sudden question. They were having a simple dinner of soba noddles at the kitchen table.

Not knowing how to respond, Yuki closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you ask such silly questions?"

Shuichi sighed softly.

"Yuki..." He said softly

Yuki forced his eyes open at the sound of Shuichi's sad voice.

"Of course I love you, Baka." He said simply "Why wouldn't I?"

Shuichi sighed sadly.

"You don't believe me?" Yuki asked

Shuichi scooted back from the table.

"Sometimes..." He began, preparing to stand "I don't."

He began to walk past Yuki out of the kitchen, his head held low. Growing alarmed, Yuki reached out and pulled Shuichi into his lap.

"Why?" He asked

Shuichi's eyes didn't meet his.

"I just don't..." He spoke, his voice barely audible "Don't..."

Yuki pressed his lips gently to his forehead.

"Don't what?"

Shuichi cocked his head to the side.

"Don't want to talk about it." He said simply, standing out of Yuki's lap and walking out of the kitchen.

Yuki was frozen. Had that just happened? _What_ had just happened? Had they just had a fight? His eyes fell to Shuichi's empty spot on the other side of the table.

"You... don't... believe me..." Yuki spoke softly, tilting his head up towards the ceiling.

What was going on?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. The fight was almost something spur of the moment. I orignally typed the first line "Yuki do you love me?" with the intent of it being a happy part. But, all I could see was Shu's sad face asking it, so I kinda went with it. And given the past situations, and the ones too come, it seemed like an appropiate thing. But, next chappy, I'm going to dig some more into Shu's random question. But for right now, I'm gonna go play some FFVII. -turns on PS2-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own any of these characters.

Shuichi felt the weight in the bed shift. He sighed. He figured Yuki would come after what'd he'd said. Moments ago, he'd heard the shower spray shut off, and had been waiting ever since.

"Shu..." Yuki said softly, leaning back on the pillows

Shuichi forced his eyes to close. He honestly didn't feel like getting into it. His mind was swarming with thoughts and illogical logic and reasons and suspicions.

"Shu..." Yuki said again, scooting closer to him "Shu." He said more forcefully "Shuichi, I know you're not asleep."

Not answering, Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Talk to me..." Yuki said, gently urging

Shuichi shook his head.

"Not now."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"I don't care."

"I'll be thinking about you all night."

Shuichi scoffed.

"I doubt it."

Yuki narrowed his eyes and placed his body against Shuichi's, tracing small circles on his lover's bare side.

"Is that it?" Yuki asked softly "Do you feel like I'm ignoring you?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes and scoffed again.

"Or... is it... that you think I'm cheating on you?"

"Again." Shuichi added

"Is that it?'

Shuichi rolled on his back.

"Among other things."

Yuki frowned, and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Shuichi's forehead.

"Nope." He said "I'm not."

Shuichi made a face.

"Then why..."

Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"Why what?"

"What that--." Shuichi froze, shaking his head "Never mind." He said, sitting up.

Yuki followed and pulled Shuichi into his arms. He made a face internally. He'd never shown such affection for Shuichi before.

_'Maybe that's the problem...'_ He thought

"Then what else is it? That's making you doubt me?"

There was a silence for a moment, before Shuichi spoke.

"You've been thinking about her, haven't you?"

Yuki's breath caught.

"Eve." Shuichi finished, his voice unemotional

Yuki lowered his head, placing it between Shuichi's shoulder blades.

"Shu..." He spoke "Yes.. but..."

Before he could finish, Shuichi turned to face him, and kissed him sweetly.

"Just stop. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"I just want... I want..." Shuichi began

_'I want you to belong to me...'_ Shuichi thought _'Totally and completely.'_

"What, Shu?" He asked "What do you want?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I want to know why you saved her!"

Shuichi choked, and the tears began to fall.

"You told me... it was because... you two were the same." Shuichi's tearful eyes met Yuki's "But... I don't understand that. You aren't. After everything she put us through. She nearly killed us both, and drove you insane. But you still say her name in your dreams." His eyes fell "You still think about her when we're making love."

Yuki's eyes widened.

"No--."

"And lately, you get this far away look, like you're waiting... for her..." Shuichi took a shaky breath "And I get it. I know... she'll always have a piece of you that I can never have. Memories and knowledge of you that I'll never know. I get it. But..."

"But what?"

Shuichi paused, wiping his tears.

"Just..."

He swallowed, Yuki brought his face up to his.

"Tell me... you never... you never loved her."

There was an unsetteling silence.

"Shu." Yuki said softly "Through everything Eve put me through. All of the emotions I've felt for her. All the things she's done for me, and taught me... I _never_ loved her." He sighed "I never felt anything _close_ to love for her."

"Why do I..." Shuichi said softly

_'Not believe you...'_

Yuki started to question Shuichi's silence, when Shuichi kissed him gently, nesteling his neck in his shoulder.

"I love you. Shuichi." He said softly

Shuichi nodded his head gently.

"Thank you."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. This arguement still isn't resolved. I imagine it'll be something that'll carry on throughout the story, and it's something that I was thinking about in the many months that I wasn't writing this story. Lol. Anyways, it to me seemed like a rather deep concept for Shuichi. "In all those months they were together, is it possible for him to have never felt anything for her"? It seemed like a logical and reoccuring worry.


End file.
